The Cost of Greed (Pt 1)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description Greysand Paranormal, Bluff City - ★★★★ (4 Stars) Reviewed by Rebecca S. My mom has this saying. She says that if you want to get something solved, you go to the detectives. If you want to get something sorted, you do it yourself. And she’s a detective so I spent a lot of time thinking that my options were one or the other but then our basement started getting haunted and I didn’t know what to do. Mom didn’t believe me. No such thing as ghosts, she said, and then she went to work. And I tried to get it sorted by going down there myself but a voice said “WE HAVE MADE A NOTATION OF YOUR SINS, GIRL, AND LIKE AS NOT THERE WILL BE A RECKONING” and I didn’t fancy a reckoning so I looked up Greysand Paranormal and right away they sent somebody over. First of all it was this woman, Alexa, she arrived with a clipboard and went down there and the voice said “MARK YE THE DAYS YOU HAVE SPENT IDLY FOR THEY SHALL BE RAINED LIKE LEAD UPON YOUR HOUSE” and she said “Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we,” and when she came up the stairs she told me that everything was going to be okay. Her cellphone was broken so she called her colleague on mine and he arrived in like 10 minutes. He was built like a brick wall. They talked quietly for a moment and then he went downstairs and I stood at the top and watched him. The voice called out and said “WE HAVE LIT THINE CANDLE AND BLOWN IT OUT, WE HAVE MADE FOR THEE A PLACE IN THE DARK,” and then I guess it got murdered by the huge guy because there was a terrible noise and then he came back up stairs and gave me the thumbs up. Four stars. Cold Open Out in the holy halls and clandestine chapels of the Vatican, the church fathers say clearly; "There is no such thing as a ghost". But I have my doubts. They have poured over the scripture and from it derived dogma, it's true. They are right to say that Hebrews 9:27 declares that man is destined to die once, and after that face judgement. And Luke does tell us that when the rich man looked up from Hell at the spirit of Abraham and begged him to visit the living and warn them of The Cost of Greed, Abraham said that a great chasm separated Heaven from everything else. But. The church fathers say something else, too. When they are not assuring us that the dead are gone to live with the Father forever, when they are not gesturing towards veils and promising that graves dug deep cannot be undone, when they are not reducing every spiritual encounter to angels or demons with no room for anything in between, they say something else. Do not try to contact the dead. Now, I find that peculiar, don't you? If there were no such thing as a ghost, if the wall between this wall and the next was so firm, so impermeable, that those that passed could never return, then there would be no harm in trying to make that connection. I know, I know, 2nd Corinthians 11, even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light; yes, there is a chance that those who wish to contact the dead would reach out to Hell instead. But, and I know I risk my collar for saying what I am about to say. Bluff City needs to be realistic. Instead of pretending that no one will attempt to reach across that dark chasm we need professionals ready for whatever happens when they inevitably do. Plot Cast * Austin Walker * Ali Acampora (Alexa Baker) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (Jake the Jackal) * Sylvia Clare (Syd Ruiz) Other Characters